


Together

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 1701-D, F/M, Family, Fluff and Drama, reuinited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc hasn't seen his wife or children in two years until the launch of the Enterprise-D.  Will they forgive him and can they become a family again?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these where part of it was written several years ago and I just found it.

Jean-Luc watched as his new helmsman, Lieutenant Geordi La Forge, set their next course.  “Engage,”  he said before rising from his chair.  He looked at his new second officer and indicated his chair. “Number One, you have the bridge.”

“Sir?”

“I need to speak with Doctor...I need to speak with the doctor.” 

“Of course, Sir.”  Will Riker watched as his captain nervously entered the turbolift and spoke his destination – “Sickbay.” – before the door slid shut.  He glanced at Counsellor Deanna Troi, who merely shrugged at the man.

###

Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously strode into Beverly’s office.  “Beverly.  Doctor.  I wondered if I might speak with you?”  Beverly smiled at Jean-Luc from the other side of her desk. “Certainly Jean-Luc.  Or is it Captain right now?”

“Beverly...if you want to be transferred off, I’ll approve it.”

“Jean-Luc, I _requested_  to keep this post.”  He looked up. “You..you did?”   She nodded. “I did.  Jean-Luc, it’s been too long. My son...your son...he needs his father.“

“I...I know.  Beverly...I’m sorry I haven’t been around for Wesley as much as I should have these past few years.  I just always felt so guilty...I was getting the life Jack had wanted with you and I’ve always felt as though I didn’t deserve him....you...Yvette...”  Beverly softly smiled.  “Evie loves her Papa, even if he doesn’t come around as often as he should.”  Jean-Luc grinned back, thinking about their eight-year-old daughter.  Both Wesley and Yvette had inherited their parents’ precociousness and it was hard at times for Beverly and Jean-Luc to keep up with them...not as if Jean-Luc had been around much lately. 

Shortly after Jack’s death, Beverly and Jean-Luc had started a relationship.  Wesley had taken to calling Jean-Luc papa, and he seemed to have some kind of strange intuition that Jean-Luc was his biological father even though they had concealed the fact when Wes was born.  Beverly became pregnant with their second child, and Jean-Luc had returned to the _Stargazer_ to have his quarters expanded for his family to join him.  When the _Stargazer_ was destroyed, Jean-Luc returned to Starbase 32 just in time for the birth of his daughter, but the guilt he felt over the destruction of his ship and Jack’s death and Jack never knowing about Wesley had sent him into a deep depression and he wound up taking a sabbatical from Starfleet to complete his doctorate in Archaeology.  His degree took him all over the galaxy performing research, and while he always made it back to Beverly and the children, he was frequently away for months on end. 

Jean-Luc was close to finishing up his doctorate when he was offered the _Enterprise._ The ship wouldn’t be ready for a few years, so he had plenty of time to finish his degree. He had immediately asked Beverly to be his Chief Medical Officer, as she had recently passed her Commander exam.  The _Enterprise_ would be a family ship, so Wesley and Yvette would have plenty of friends and there were even plans for a school on board.  Of course, Wesley was already well on his way to finishing up secondary school and had already stated when he was eleven that he wanted to go to Starfleet Academy.  Beverly had agreed to the post, and Jean-Luc threw himself into finishing his degree early so he would have time to pick the rest of his command team.

While on a dig, they had encountered a strange alien device that had caused each person to declare their love for another member of the team, forgetting about their own spouses and partners.  When the device fell off the table and broke, it had released the team from its spell...but Jean-Luc had been too embarrassed and ashamed to return home to tell Beverly what had happened.  Instead, he returned to Starfleet Headquarters and began to work on interviewing for his command team.  He hadn’t seen Beverly or his children in over two years and had been surprised when Beverly had appeared in the turbolift of the bridge with their children, despite never actually cancelling Beverly’s post.

Jean-Luc had barked that children were not permitted on the bridge, but his heart melted when eight-year-old Yvette tore her hand out of her mother’s and ran to Jean-Luc  for him to hug her shouting  “Papa, I missed you!” 

Naturally, this had caused a few ripples in the bridge crew until Jean-Luc had grinned and introduced his children – both of them – to the crew.  Yvette was content to keep her hand in her father’s and made him promise to read her a story later while Wesley was fascinated with the bridge and had even been permitted to sit in his father’s chair. 

Which led them to now.  Jean-Luc reached over the desk to stroke Beverly’s cheek.  “Beverly...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Can we talk?”

“I think we are, Jean-Luc.”  She smiled and leaned into his touch.  It had been far too long.  She still loved him, and she hoped he still loved her.

“I meant...privately.  Dinner tonight?  With the children, of course.”  Beverly smiled. “Your quarters?”  He nodded.  “What time should Yvette eat by?”

“Well, her bedtime is seven-thirty. Ideally, I like to make sure she’s been fed no later than six so there is time for a bath...have I thanked you yet for the bath in my quarters?”

“It was nothing.  There’s a bath in my quarters too in case...well, we’ll talk about that later. Shall we say dinner at five in my quarters?” 

“Make it my quarters and bring a bottle of wine and you’re on.” 

###

“Papa!”  Yvette ran towards Jean-Luc and threw herself into his arms.  Jean-Luc grinned and leaned down to give his daughter a hug.  “I missed you, Papa.”

“Missed you too, _ma belle_.  Missed you too.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Wes.”

“Dad, thanks for letting me look around the bridge earlier. It was so cool!  And Mister Data told me I could have a look around Engineering tomorrow!”  Jean-Luc grinned at his son.  “Just stay out of the way, alright?”  Wesley nodded.  “Dad, should I stop using your name?” 

“Why?”

“I know Mister Data wouldn’t care, but what if everyone else in Engineering think I’m there just because I’m the Captain’s kid?”  Jean-Luc rested a hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “Wes,  you _are_ the Captain’s kid, whether you use my last name or not.  Besides, I’d say the resemblance is enough to tip anyone off, don’t you?”  Yvette giggled.  “Wes has more hair, Papa!”  Jean-Luc grimaced and ran his hand over his head. “Thanks for reminding me.  Now, where’s your mother?” Yvette shrugged.

“I don’t know. Wesley picked me up from school.” 

“Sorry, Dad. Mom said she had an emergency...said I should tell you to check your messages.”  Wesley rolled his eyes as Jean-Luc made his way over to the console on the small desk and entered in his code. 

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain_

_From: Crusher-Picard, Beverly, MD, Commander, CMO_

_Jean-Luc,_

_I’m about to rush into surgery to fix a ruptured hernia.  If I’m not back by five, go ahead and eat with the kids and I’ll be there as soon as I can._

_Beverly_

_Xx_

“Well, looks like you’re stuck with me.  What should we have for dinner?”

“Tacos!”  Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Wesley, who merely shrugged at his sister’s suggestion.  “Well, I guess we can see if the replicator has it.” 

###

Beverly slipped into her quarters six hours later, utterly exhausted.  It had started off with a ruptured hernia and things had only gotten worse.  She _could_ have turned things over to the doctor sitting the nightwatch, but Beverly was one of those people who had to finish what she started.  As a result, she hadn’t been able to slip away until it was well past her daughter’s bedtime. 

She smiled when she saw Jean-Luc asleep on the sofa with a book across his chest.  Wesley and Yvette’s doors were both closed.  She approached Jean-Luc and gently removed the book from his chest.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Mm?” 

“You should go to bed.”  He cracked an eye open and smiled, tugging Beverly into his lap. “Is that an invitation?” 

She rolled her eyes.  “I’m sweaty and covered in god knows what.  I need a shower.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows.  “Want company?”  Beverly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thought we were going to talk first?” 

“We can talk in the shower?”  Beverly laughed at the look on his face.  “Come on,”  she said, getting up. “I assume Evie took a bath?”  He nodded. “She did. And then she read to me for an hour before she finally started to yawn.  Wesley went to bed about an hour ago.  We had a good talk.  I _think_ he forgives me for leaving, and I know Yvette never realised she had anything to forgive...”  He drew Beverly into his arms again.  “But does their mother?” 

She kissed him again.  “Maybe. Come on, let’s take that shower.” 

###

Jean-Luc was running a wash cloth over her back as they talked.  “What happened?”

“Ruptured Hernia,” she sighed.  “Which lead to more complications and six hours of surgery....but Lieutenant Mickers will be fine.  A little sore in the morning, but he’ll be fine.” 

Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her ear.  “Glad to hear it.” 

“Me too.”  Jean-Luc abandoned the wash cloth and began rubbing her shoulders.  Beverly’s head fell forward and she moaned lightly.  “Oh, that feels so good.”  He smirked.  “You’re smirking.”

“Am not.”

“Mm, if I turn around, I bet you are.  But I don’t want to turn around. This feels too good.”  He smiled and turned her around anyway to press a deep kiss to her lips.  Her hands went to the sides of his head and she held his head as she kissed him back.  They broke off their kiss and Beverly grinned.  “At least we know the spark is still there,”  she quipped.  Jean-Luc grabbed her hips and tugged her close. “The spark never left, my love.” 

###

Beverly twined her hand in his as she rested her head on his chest in bed later.  “Still wearing my ring, I see.” 

Jean-Luc ducked his head to kiss the top of hers and reached for her other hand, sliding a finger against her ring.  “You as well.” 

“I never knew what to do...I didn’t know if you were leaving me...leaving _us_ and if you wanted to file for a divorce or....” 

“I don’t want a divorce,”  Jean-Luc’s voice was full of emotion.  What torture must he have put his wife through for two years?

“Good.  I don’t either.” 

“Now what?”  Jean-Luc sat up in bed and Beverly turned around to straddle his lap. She kissed him.  “We continue.  We grow. You were away for work for two years and now we’re together.” 

“It’s that easy?” 

“It’s what I told Yvette. Though, she was a bit curious why you weren’t living in our quarters with us.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “Hmm. Well, the Captain’s quarters are spacious....there’s plenty of room for the children.....or I could move my  belongings in here. Which is easier?” 

“The Captain should have the Captain’s quarters.  I haven’t unpacked yet.  We’ll tell the children there was a mix-up with the quarter assignments and we hadn’t realised.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Wesley’s too smart for that.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Beverly, I’m sorry.  After the expedition I was ashamed of what happened and I was afraid you would be upset with me.”  Beverly shifted to sit on his lap.  “Jean-Luc.  It was an alien artefact.  You didn’t have control over your feelings. I read the reports.” 

“Oh.”

“Well, when you went straight to Command without contacting me, I needed to know what happened. I assumed you were embarrassed and would be home once you got over it....but you never came.  You never showed your face and I was so worried that it was going to be the end of our marriage....” Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly and he fought the tears that threatened to fall.  Beverly reached up and brushed them away and Jean-Luc began to weep.

 “Never.  Never.  I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  Beverly pulled his head towards her chest and they held each other while Jean-Luc wept.  She dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you, Jean-Luc Picard.  I always have.”

“I love you too, Beverly Howard Crusher-Picard.”  She grinned. “That’s a mouthful. How about I drop the Crusher now?” 

“It’s your decision, Bev.”  She nodded. “Won’t Will Riker be surprised!”  He chuckled.  “There’s a story here, I’m sure of it.” 

“I’ll tell you over a glass of wine.  You _did_ bring a bottle over, right?”  He nodded.  “I don’t have anything to put on.”  She laughed. “You do.  I packed the clothes you left at home. There’s a dressing gown in the closet with mine.” 

He grinned and went to retrieve both dressing gowns and soon they were curled up on the sofa together with glasses of wine and their legs entwined. 

“So....Commander Riker?”  Beverly tossed back her head and laughed. “You know we met the ship at Farpoint with him and Geordi?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I guess my full name wasn’t listed, so he was calling me ‘Doctor Crusher’.  He wanted to walk around the bazaar with us.  Evie was quite smitten with him, I have to say.  Anyway, I tried to make excuses for why he shouldn’t  - told him it would be boring, that Yvette was a slow walker....nothing deterred him.”

“Well, at least I know he’s persistent....”

“He asked me out.”  Jean-Luc almost spit his wine out. “He what?”

“He asked me to meet him for a drink tonight. Naturally, I declined and cited needing to get Yvette settled in her new room...and do you know the man offered to come to my quarters after Yvette went to bed? The cheek!” 

“So then what did you do?”

“I firmly told him no thank you and he’d be best to drop it since we had to work together.”  Jean-Luc grinned and held his glass up to her.  “I’m a bit relieved.” 

“Yeah, I think Wesley was too. He was ready to pounce on the man.” 

“Didn’t he see your ring?”  Beverly took a sip of her wine and nodded. “Mm-hmm. But  I gather since he thought my last name was only Crusher that Wes and Evie were both Jack’s.”  Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow. “I did notice he was shocked when I introduced Yvette as my daughter and Wesley as my son, but I don’t think it registered that that meant you and I were together.” 

“Obviously not, as he asked me out _again_ this afternoon before you came to my office.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “I guess I’ll have to speak with him.” 

“Why?”

“Can’t have my first officer trying to get it on with my wife.”

They heard one of the bedroom doors slide open and glanced over at the children’s bedrooms.  “Mom...Dad...sorry, I heard a noise.” 

Jean-Luc grinned at his son. “It’s alright, Wes.  You can join us if you want.”  He held up the bottle of wine. “You’re old enough.” 

Beverly merely shook her head but stood up to get a glass for their son.  She wasn’t opposed to the children being permitted glasses of wine as she knew it was part of Jean-Luc’s upbringing, it just still shocked her when he would give it to them, though she supposed it had been a few years.

“Uh, thanks,”  Wesley held the glass awkwardly and perched on the end of an easy chair opposite the sofa.  Jean-Luc held up his glass. “A Toast.  To the Picard family...reunited.”  Wesley grinned.  “Really?”

Beverly nodded and held up her glass. “For good.” 

“Shouldn’t Evie be here too in that case?”  Jean-Luc could only smile. “You might have a point. Alright, we’ll hold off on toasting our family until Yvette is with us.  Just....to family.” 

“To family.”  Wesley took a small sip like he remembered being taught before speaking again. “So....you’re back together?” 

“Wesley, your mother and I were never apart.  I was just....”

“Working,” Beverly supplied.  Wesley snorted.  “Sorry, Dad, I told you earlier, I don’t buy it. Evie will, but what was going on?”  Jean-Luc let out a long sigh and glanced over at Beverly, who nodded.  “Wes....I’m going to tell you what happened and you have to promise not to get angry.  Remember that your mother has forgiven me for everything and Evie does not need to know any of this.”  Wesley nodded tight-lipped, curious as to what his father was going to say.

Jean-Luc told Wesley everything about the dig he had been on, including what had happened when they uncovered the unknown artefact. 

“Did you sleep with another woman?”

 _“Wesley!”_   Jean-Luc held up his hand. “It’s alright, Beverly.  Wesley has the right to ask.  No, I did not.  But the artefact created strong feelings in us all to feel attraction towards one another instead of our spouses at home.  In fact, we had a married pair on our dig and even they began to show feelings for other people.  It was obviously used to create feelings for arranged marriages, but as far as we could tell, there wasn’t a way to direct the feelings.  Perhaps we missed a second piece or it was already breaking down when we found it.”  Wesley nodded. “Good.”

“You understand how ashamed I felt.  I didn’t want to see your mother and have to admit to her what had happened while I was away.  So I just....returned to Command.”  Wesley frowned.

“Dad, you faced down a Nausicaan when you were only twenty-two, and you were afraid of Mom?”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded.  “Wes, have you ever seen your mother angry? Like, really angry?”  Wesley shook his head. “I have.  It’s true what they say about redheads.....”  he trailed off and Beverly reached over and smacked his arm, causing Wesley to laugh. 

“But seriously, Dad.  That was it?  You were scared of mom?” 

“Wesley, even starship captain’s can be stupid.  But what makes them smart is when they are able to realise their own stupidity and come to beg for forgiveness.”  Wesley just stared back at his father . His father was infallible.  His father was the great Captain Picard who not only faced Nausicaans when he was twenty-two, but outran Cardassians when he was twenty-eight and outsmarted Romulans and countless other alien species in his career.  And he was afraid of five-feet-eight-inches of woman?  Wesley shook his head again. 

“Sorry, Dad.  I just can’t believe after everything you faced, it was _mom_ that scared you.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Wait until you’re married and you’ve done something you are ashamed to tell your wife about. Trust me,  telling your wife you messed up is worse than the Nausicaans, Cardassians, and Romulans all together.” 

“Wow.” 

“Anyway, Wesley. The point is, your father is back. As far as your sister is concerned, he was working away at Command and couldn’t get away to visit.  I forgave him for running away instead of facing me, and you should too.” Beverly levelled a gaze at her son and Wesley turned to his father.  “I see what you mean, Dad.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “So, are we moving across the hall?”

“We are.  Evie will be told there was a mix-up.” 

“Don’t you think it’s wrong to lie to Evie?  I mean....”  Beverly shook her head.  “Wes, it’s our decision.  Besides, it’s not straying too far from the truth. Your father _was_ working at Command for two years.  There _was_ a mix-up with our quarters.  I’m not even sure how I wound up with separate quarters to begin with.”

“Everyone was calling you Doctor Crusher.”  Beverly nodded. “Yes, I think the Picard was left off. Don’t worry, I’m completely dropping Crusher.” 

“Good.  You don’t need Jack’s last name.”  Jean-Luc smiled at his son’s loyalty.  Wesley still hadn’t asked his parents why his mother had been married to Jack when he was born, and Jean-Luc was not looking forward to telling that story as it didn’t paint him or Beverly in a particular good light.  Beverly had cheated on her fiancé, and he had betrayed his best friend.  Wesley let out a yawn. 

“You  better get back to bed.  You have school in the morning.” 

“You mean, in a few hours.”  Beverly sighed and asked the computer for the time.  _“The time is oh-four-twenty-three.”_ She groaned.  “We better _all_ get back to bed.  I need to wake Evie up at seven!” 

Jean-Luc rose and held his arms out to his son, who went into his arms willingly and hugged his father back. “Dad,  I’m really glad you’re back.”

“Me too, Wes.  Me too.”

###

Yvette was thrilled her papa was at the breakfast table when she came out of her bedroom and she threw herself at him again. “Papa! You’re still here!”  Jean-Luc grinned at his daughter.  “Of course I am, where would I be?”

“Wesley said you had your own quarters.”  Jean-Luc glanced at his son who shrugged. “I do, but you’re going to live in them, too.”  Yvette’s eyes went wide. “I am?  What about Mom and Wes?” 

“They’re coming too.  It seems there was some kind of mix-up with the crew quarters and your mother as Chief Medical Offier was assigned her own set of quarters without the quartermaster realising we were married.  We’ll get all your belongings moved and by the time you get home from school, you’ll have your new, permanent, bedroom set up.  Alright?”  Yvette nodded and rushed back to her bedroom. “Where are you going?”

“I gotta tell my dolls we’re moving!”

###

Jean-Luc circled Beverly’s waist with his arms and held her back against his chest.  “Everything moved?”

“Everything’s moved.”  She spun around to place a soft kiss on his lips.  “Kids are still at school for another hour....I think we should try out the Captain’s bed, don’t you?” 

“You won’t get any objections from me.” 

Beverly grinned and practically dragged her husband towards the bedroom.  They had two years to catch up on, and she wasn’t going to waste any time.  She unzipped her uniform as she walked, and kicked off her boots on the way. 

“Eager?”   Jean-Luc chuckled.  Beverly responded by tugging down the zip on his jumpsuit.  He kissed her and helped her to remove the rest of their clothing before he brought her to the bed.  He lifted her into his arms and gently laid her on the bed.  “I love you, Beverly.  If we had more time, I would ravish you completely.”

“Later, after the kids are in bed.” 

Jean-Luc stirred when he heard the door to his quarters slide open.  He pressed a kiss to Beverly’s head. “Bev, wake up.  I think someone is home.” 

“Mmph,” was the only response.  Jean-Luc chuckled and sat up to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Well, I better go out.”  He threw back on his shorts and uniform and padded out barefoot.  “Papa, it’s so big!” 

Jean-Luc chuckled at his daughter.  “Well, your papa _is_ the Captain.  Let me show you your room.”  He walked her over to one of the doors on the other side of the lounge from his and Beverly’s room.  “You will have to share your bathroom with Wesley.”  She wrinkled her nose. “Boys are icky.”

From across the room, Wesley rolled his eyes. “I am not!”  Yvette stuck her tongue out.  “Yes, well.  You still have to share the bathroom with him.” 

“Fine. Can I play now?” 

“Do you have any homework?”  She shook her red curls. “Not on the first day!”

“You may play until dinner.”  He kissed the top of her head before Yvette ran into her new bedroom and jumped onto the bed. 

“I guess my room is the other one?”  Jean-Luc nodded and Wesley headed for it.  “I guess I’ll do my homework at my desk.” 

“Alright. See you in a few hours for dinner.”

Jean-Luc retrieved a cup of coffee for Beverly and a cup of tea for himself from the replicator and headed back into the bedroom.  Beverly sat up and took the offered cup. “Thanks.”

“Yvette is playing in her bedroom and Wesley said he had some homework to do...Yvette said she didn’t have any.  Should I have asked her again?”  Beverly shook her head. “She’s a good kid and always tells me if she has homework.”  Jean-Luc frowned and sat on the bed. “I missed so much.  How can I ever make it up to her?” 

“Just be her papa.  Honestly, you’re thinking about it too hard.  Yvette is going to be happy to have you here and happy to know you aren’t going back to work.  She’s lived her whole life so far with you going away on trips...”

“She’ll hate the first time there’s an away mission in that case.” Beverly raised her eyebrows. “As if your Number One will let you go.”

“You’ll have to.”  He tenderly traced a line down her face.  “I know I won’t like it and I’ll worry, but I’ll have to send you.” 

“I know.  And most of the time, I’m sure Yvette will be at school and won’t even notice I’m away,”  She paused to sip her coffee. “We’ll have to work out our schedule for night shift. If we’re both sitting Gamma shift, we’ll have to get someone to stay here overnight.  I know Wesley would look after his sister if we ask him, but I’d like him to have normal teenage freedoms, too.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “We can make the arrangements.  We have a list of childcare providers for all officers to use, including us.” 

“Mm, good.”  She rose from the bed and grabbed her dressing gown.  “I’m going to go take a shower.  You can join me if you’d like.” 

“Ah, maybe not while the children are awake.”  Beverly smirked and reached for his hand.  “They won’t bother us.  Trust me.”  He groaned when she kissed him. “You drive a hard bargain.  Alright, I’ll join you.”

###

Jean-Luc glanced at his family around the dinner table and smiled. “I’d like to make a toast.”

“Why do you want toast, Papa?  It’s not breakfast time?”   Wesley laughed. “Not toast, Evie. _A_ toast. It’s like when people say ‘cheers’ and clink glasses but with a speech.”

“Oh. Sorry, Papa.”

“It’s alright.  Now then, I’d like to make a toast.  To the Picard family and to being together. _Permanently_.”  Yvette copied her brother and lifted her glass containing a small amount of wine mixed with a fizzy lemonade.  Jean-Luc grinned and held his glass out towards the middle of the table, where Beverly, Wesley, and Yvette’s glasses joined his.  They all clinked their glasses and echoed. “To the Picard family.”

###FIN###


End file.
